


Facebook has some perks

by prettycoraly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycoraly/pseuds/prettycoraly
Summary: Alex scrolling through facebook - drinking wine, feeling horribly sad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> one shot - or ? 
> 
> French girl -  
> Fan of sanvers - like totally  
> gay as fuck but who cares  
> haven't written for a while but needed to  
> short but  
> sorry if you don't like it

Alex Danvers was scrolling down her Facebook feed, looking at pictures Kara published that morning, a glass of wine in hand. Pictures of Kara’s daughter - Sara, dressed in a Supergirl suit for her fourth birthday. The pictures were taken the day before, Kara and Lena had invited a bunch of friends to celebrate the little girl’s birthday, along with some friends of Sara’s from school. 

Alex looked at the whole album, liked almost every photo. She clicked from photo to photo until she stopped, looking at a picture of herself. Everybody could say that Alex was happy at that party. She had that smile, that facade which could trick everyone. Alex felt her stomach twitch. That feeling - when you realize that you are not completely honest with yourself when you know something is wrong but have no idea of why you’re feeling this way.  
Alex was now almost 40. Her thirties had flown. She still lived in National City, in her apartment, near Kara, Lena and her niece. She often babysitted the little girl to let Kara and Lena hang out, just the two of them. Kara was all Alex had, ever since their mom passed away, it was just the two girls. Eliza had passed away a couple of years back. The year Sara was born, she was diagnosed with a brain tumor and her state quickly escalated until she eventually died. Alex was single, and had been single for a whole year. She had a few girlfriends, but nothing too serious, nothing compared to her. 

Almost ten years after she came out and had her first girlfriend, and was almost married, she still thought about Maggie, Maggie Sawyer. Even when she was settled with a very serious girlfriend, she couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette. Her days, weeks, months were all passing by, Alex did not even care about her being a mother. She had tried, of course. At first, Alex thought she couldn’t find somebody like Maggie, so she decided to have an in vitro insemination. The company she had chosen did tests on her, and eventually found that Alex was infertile, she wouldn't be able to have children on her own. She had thought about adopting, it was still an option but the procedure was long and exhausting. The idea was on pause since her niece came into this world. 

She smiled at a picture of her and Sara - two true and genuine smiles. 

She stayed a little more on Facebook and checked her profile, deciding to change her profile picture by the picture of herself and Sara. 

“Kara Danvers liked your photo”  
“Kara Danvers commented on your photo”

She clicked on the notification and saw the comment, 

“You both look so goooood ! Love you !!”

Alex smiled and liked the comment. She was not a social butterfly but she often went on social media to check if her exes had moved on. Stalking, yes. She had kept almost every one of her girlfriends. 

She was about to close the tab when something on the screen attracted her eyes. She had one message waiting, but that message was not in the usual box. She clicked on the (1) and she stopped. 

“Maggie Sawyer”

Alex paused, not knowing whether she should open it or not. 

The message dated from 3 weeks ago, and contained a short sentence.  
“Hey Alex, I am back in National City. Your profile says that you’re still here, I hope you are. I was hoping we could catch up and have a coffee.”

Wahoo. She didn’t expect such a thing to happen. She still did know what to do. 

She put her glass of wine on the table next to her and started typing something. 

“Hi! So glad to hear from you, I hope you’re doing okay. I’m still in the city.”

Sent. 

She did not want to sound too eager about hanging out with Maggie. She had waited ten years for Maggie to come back, to be back. She hadn’t heard from her since that last time when Maggie had wanted Alex to send her passport. Alex was not desperate, or maybe she was. 

Bubbles appeared on the screen alerting Alex that Maggie was typing. 

Alex froze. 

“Outch, I wasn’t expecting you to answer after three weeks! I’m good, thanks, what about you? 

She could picture the brunette saying, typing the words.  
She answered 

“I’m super fine” 

First lie. She deleted that and typed again. 

“How about having coffee next week?”

She waited for an answer. 

Bubbles appeared again. 

“No problem, tell me what time and where, and I’ll be there! xx”

Okay. Now Alex had 4 days to be prepared. She had to call Kara. She was overwhelmed by the feelings coming back to the surface. Feelings she had buried deep down. 

She was about to close the laptop when she saw one new notification. 

“(1) Maggie Sawyer sent a friend request.”

 

Accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex opening the door to old ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another chapter even if I don't know whether I'm going to keep doing it. Sorry if the chapters are short but I don't want to feel pressured by having to write 1,500 words/chapter. I write as it comes.   
> Also, I wrote this while listening to a very sad playlist on Spotify (one of my favorite songs is 'For you to be here' by Tom Rosenthal)

Alex sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. A nightmare. Again. Waking up in the middle of the night had become a habit. She could barely sleep. She stood up and went to the kitchen to have a glass of cold water. 

In those moments, Alex would take a book and sit on the couch, and hopefully, she would fall asleep on that couch under a warm blanket. But that night, Alex thought about Maggie. Of course, she had to think about the woman. Ten years without having heard of her, ten years of living without the passion she had when she was with Maggie, ten years with ups and downs (but mostly downs) ten years with no real sparks in her life, ten years and not a day when Alex didn’t think of Maggie. Alex didn’t even know how she did to be able to live without the other brunette. A part of herself was missing, and Alex knew, she knew that Maggie had taken away that piece when she had walked out of that room, ten years before. 

Alex knew that having Maggie around would bring up many, many memories and feelings. Feelings she had tried to bury deep down. She knew that she was so weak when it came to Maggie. She knew how easy it would be for Maggie to come back to her life and smash Alex’s heart. 

When the two broke up years ago, everybody thought that Maggie was the one who would be hurt the most. Alex’s friends and Kara knew that both were in some terrible state but Maggie was the one being “not enough”. Maggie was the one having to move out, having to rebuild her life, having to recover from the breakup, having absolutely no one to help her expect some acquaintances at the precinct. Out of those few people, she was alone, terribly alone. But Maggie was tough, like the toughest person you’ll ever meet in your life. Anybody would see in the brunette’s eyes how strong she was, even after everything life threw at her. She had been through hell but still had hope in her look. Alex, on the other hand, had had a terrible time dealing with everything. Even if she was the one letting go Maggie, she had said goodbye to a part of her heart that day. Knowing Maggie had been the most incredible thing in her life, the most beautiful thing that could ever happen to someone. Maggie had been the key to her freedom, the key to being herself. Alex had loved the girl with every fiber of her body. Loving Maggie was like being born again, discovering a whole new world, a world where everything was brighter, happier, where everything was possible. 

There she was, looking at her phone, opening the Photos App. She scrolled through the albums she had created “Sara”, “Kara”, “Friends” and at the bottom, there was one album which she hadn’t open for many years. 

“Maggie”

She had decided to not delete it, it had been a very big time in her life and deleting it wouldn’t have helped her. She hesitated but eventually clicked on it.

“Maggie”, she said to herself, touching the girl face with her thumb. “Even after all this time, you still have this effect on me”.

She swiped photos after photos until there was one of herself. Alex with a big smile, the photo had been taken by Maggie a few days after they both had decided to move in together. Alex had thought about taking Maggie to dinner and giving her a present for their five months anniversary. Alex was all giddy at the idea of giving the key to her apartment in a box, along with a moving company card. She had planned the whole speech, she knew Maggie wouldn’t even hesitate but she wanted to do things right. And god, how many years had she wait to be romantic? But the nights she had planned the whole things, she had been called by the DEO for an alien attack. The days passed and she couldn’t find a proper moment to offer the girl the box. A week after, they were both on Alex’s couch - the one Alex was currently sitting on - watching an old movie or barely watching. Alex was smiling thinking about the happiness surrounding them. She had got up, went to her purse under Maggie’s skeptical eyes. She had asked the girl to move in with her, and Maggie had said yes. 

On that picture, Alex was happy. She couldn’t even think about a moment after her breakup when she had been truly happy, not even with Kara or Sara. Of course, the two girls - and Lena were the most important things she had, her family. 

She continued to swipe left, looking at the thousands of photos she had of Maggie and herself. She stopped again at one of the rare pictures of them kissing. It had been taken by Eliza at the bridal party before they had called things off. Alex had her hand on Maggie’s cheek, kissing the girl with softness. 

Alex let a tear drop on the screen and got up to go back to bed. 

She put her phone on the night table and closed her eyes, thinking about the numerous memories she had with Maggie. 

“Ten years and I am still completely and radically in love with you. How do you do that Maggie?” 

She fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting, I appreciate it. 
> 
> Fun fact, my girlfriend originally wanted me to write everything as a dream and not a real thing, just to frustrate people but I'm not that kind of person lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter account (where I fangirl about sanvers) which I mainly use to retweet sanvers stuff.  
> @pietersegirl


End file.
